JP 11-343802 A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1999, discloses an internal combustion engine in which crankshaft counter weights are disposed on an outer side of a cylinder bore. By disposing the counter weights in this manner, the counter weights will not interfere with a piston. It is thus possible to shorten the distance between a piston pin and the crankshaft, and to reduce the height of the internal combustion engine.